Baby Come Back (Player song)
"Baby Come Back" is a song by the American rock band Player. It was released in late 1977 as the lead single from their 1977 self-titled debut album, and was the breakthrough single for the band, gaining them mainstream success, hitting number one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number ten on the R&B charts in 1978. Their biggest hit single, the song was written and performed by Peter Beckett and J.C. Crowley, the founders of Player. Two versions of the song exist. The album version ends with a guitar solo fade out, while the single version has a shorter opening and ends with the chorus being repeated on a fade out. Personnel *Peter Beckett – lead and backing vocals, electric guitar *J.C. Crowley – acoustic piano, Wurlitzer electric piano, backing vocals *Ronn Moss – bass guitar, backing vocals *John Friesen – drums, congas *Wayne Cook - Fender Rhodes electric piano, minimoog, ARP String Ensemble, clavinet, Hammond organ Cover versions In 1997, Lisa Stansfield released the song as a bonus track on the Japanese version of her self-titled album. The band Ocean Alley also covered this song as part of the Australian radio show Triple J's 'Like A Version' segment. Their cover charted at number 16 in Triple J's Hottest 100, 2018. Uses in other media The song has been used in the film Safe Men (1998). In 2011, it was the source of a parody by Chicago artist, Magic 1, entitled "Cutty Come Back", which alludes to the Chicago Bears' woes without quarterback Jay Cutler. http://www.csnchicago.com/blog/bears-talk/post/Cutty-Come-Back-soothes-QB-withdrawal-?blockID=608492 The song is also used in the Michael Bay blockbuster Transformers, when the Autobot Bumblebee communicates with its new owner Sam Witwicky through songs on the radio. In this case, after an incident with the girl he is attracted to, Mikaela, gets out of the car and Sam tries to persuade her to "come back". The lyrics of the song are expected to accomplish this desire, as laid out by the filmmakers, though it is unlikely given the context that she would actually come back anyway. Actress/singer Vanessa Hudgens sampled the song in her debut single, "Come Back To Me" on her debut album, V in 2006. Alternative rock band Lazlo Bane covered the song for their 2007 cover album Guilty Pleasures. In The Simpsons episode "Homer Alone," when Homer calls the "Department of Missing Babies" after losing Maggie, the hold music is a newly recorded version of the song, by Peter Beckett and J.C. Crowley. This song was sung by Hank Hill and Elroy "Lucky" Kleinschmidt in the Point After Lounge in the "Church Hopping" episode of King of the Hill. The song was sung by Steve Smith (Scott Grimes) in the American Dad episode, "The Unbrave One." In 2008, the song was featured on a slate of Swiffer commercials where after the announcer says "You never have to go back to your old broom/mop again", the broom and mop pop out of nowhere with the song's chorus played throughout. On a May 2014 episode of General Hospital, precocious Spencer Cassadine attempted to woo back Emma Scorpio-Drake by hiring Player to perform the song at the Nurses Ball. Spencer's great-grandmother Lesley Webber was supposedly a groupie of the band in the 1970s. In 2016, Peter Beckett performed a parody "Brady Come Back" on The Herd with Colin Cowherd about the return of New England Patriots quarterback Tom Brady from suspension. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts References Bibliography *''Joel Whitburn's Presents Top R&B/Hip-Hop Singles: 1942-2004'', 2004, Record Research Inc., See also *Baby, Come Back (The Equals song) External links * Category:1977 debut singles Category:Player (band) songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:RSO Records singles Category:Songs written by Peter Beckett Category:1977 songs Category:Philips Records singles